Trends in the dissemination of media content include digitization and transport via data communication networks, sometimes referred to as streaming media. Such digitization is increasingly applied to the broadcast of both radio and television programming. Streaming media has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available, coupled with advances in storage, processing and bandwidth. Streaming media transport networks include, without limitation, traditional cable, terrestrial wireless, mobile cellular, Internet Protocol (IP), and satellite.
End user equipment for consuming digital media typically includes a media processor, e.g., a set-top box that is used to receive the digital media signals and decode the signals for use on a presentation device, such as a television, a computer, a laptop, a mobile phone, a gaming system, a radio, and the like. The media processor typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder (DVR) or the like as well as the operating code for the media processor.
Media broadcast systems, e.g., digital video broadcast systems, typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously. Broadcast services can offer subscription and/or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access can be provided using signals broadcast over the transport network. Once access is provided a user or subscriber can access the particular content. The broadcasting of a large selection of channels and/or pay-per-view programs uses a considerable amount of transport resources. Such content may be received and stored by a DVR for later viewing. For example, a subscriber may choose to record a particular program according to a program line-up of a particular channel. Service providers can provide electronic programming guides that allow users to select content for current consumption, to plan future viewing events and/or to schedule or otherwise coordinate recording of digital media, e.g., using a DVR.
Although most media broadcasts adhere to schedule program times, e.g., scheduled start times, set durations, and/or scheduled end times, some events are less determinable. For example, sporting events and other live events may also be available to customers in a package. In some instances program start and/or stop times may be flexible. Namely, a particular start and/or stop time may depend on an outcome of a particular event, and/or progress of the event. For example, some sporting events, such as football or basketball, are played according to a game clock. Although a game may start at a predetermined, programmed or scheduled time, the end time and/or duration of the game is likely indeterminable at the outset, because the game clock starts and stops according to a progression of the game. Similarly, some events may include extra program segments, such as overtime in sporting events, which depends upon a progression of the game.